Opposite Sides
by Sairensa
Summary: Harry gets taken to a different reality by someone......Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Riddle are also included!


Opposite Sides

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, one of the best authors of all time.

Author's Note: Please review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and smores. Yum, yum! Constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated!

Chapter One

Harry Potter was walking down the main street of Hogmeade when he saw a wand lying in the middle of the road. Being a curious and considerate person he bent down to pick up the wand. As soon as his finger touched the shiny wood a purple blinding light appeared and quickly a clear bubble surrounded him. In another flash of purple light Harry could see the world fall away from him.

He woke up yawning and found himself in a bed not his own. Where the hell am I? It was a dorm room Harry supposed, maybe at Hogwarts? The room was cold and as he crawled out of bed he could see the sleeping forms of Hermione and Ron on other beds. No, his head swiveled back that wasn't Hermione. She was a boy, but he looked just like Hermione only much fatter, he glanced back at Ron who also happened to be extremely plump. 

Startling Harry, boy-Hermione woke up. 

"Potter," Harry was relieved he had his name in this twisted place, "Make Weasly wake up, food soon."

A pitiful look of hunger spread across boy-Hermione's face.

"Okay," Harry agreed, and as he poked Ron the same look of starving flitted across his face when he was aroused.

"Food," Ron said zombie-like.

Boy-Hermione and Ron got dressed in a matter of seconds and left the door ajar as they waddled speedily away. Harry looked on out into the stone hall, brrr it was freezing. He looked at the end of his bed, found his chest, and put his robes on. Afterwards he frantically searched his trunk for his Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak which were gone. Sighing, he strolled out of the room, down the hall, and reached a much larger room which he recognized. The room with high backed chairs and green snakes all over could be nothing but the Slytherin Common Room. Don't panic, Harry told himself, this can't be real! But however much this occurrence was a shock to Harry, he couldn't very well ignore the fact of his stomach rumbling. 

Harry traveled the unfamiliar route to the Great Hall (well, the route he hoped would take to the Hall) and received the worst shock yet, Draco Malfoy along with a thin girl Crabbe and a thin tall Goyle who sat at the Gryffindor table along with all the other Slytherins! Surprisingly to Harry, Malfoy looked a bit lost also compared with his normal collected savvy self, but then Harry reasoned, he didn't know what was going on in this place so Harry sat down at the Slytherin table (something Harry thought he'd never be doing) and for some strange reason he felt compelled to give Draco Malfoy stares of hate which

Harry did. On one of these stares he noticed Malfoy had a lightning bolt scar and this resulted in Harry frantically feeling his forehead.

"Potter, what are you doing? You're acting like the Hero does!" Boy-Hermione laughed at Ron's comment.

"Nothing Weasly. So," Harry looked around the table, "what's our next class?" 

Seamus Finnigan spoke up, "You sound more and more like Granger and Weasly everyday. We have Potions first," Seamus shuddered, "and then Care of Magical Creatures, both classes with those Gryffindor gits."

Harry almost told him that Gryffindors weren't gits when he remembered where he was, "Gryff- er, oh yes, my schedule just slipped my mind, thanks."

"Thanks? The mean old Potter saying thanks? You must've gotten up on the right side of the bed!," Seamus exclaimed and the Slytherins laughed. Harry scowled but he didn't have time to think about it because two strange owls were flying toward him carrying a large package. The owls dropped the odd package and flew away towards the Owlery. He started opening the box and found a note, 

Dear Harry,

Here are your weekly sweets from home hand-baked by myself and the house elves, "House elves?!" thought Harry. Your father is very busy but sends his love.

Love, Lily Potter

"My parents!" shouted Harry, "They're alive!"

"Of course they are, my sweet Harry," cooed Lavender Brown, "You're not like that stupid Draco Malfoy who has no parents."

"Yes, that's right," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Harry darling, we'd better leave or we'll be late for Potions and Minerve McGonagall will give us detention," Lavender changed her tone,"but it wouldn't be horrible at all if I had it with you!"

"Minerve McGonagall," Harry echoed as if not hearing the last sentence which he actually probably hadn't.

"Oh Harry, it's so cute when you play dumb!" Lavender squeaked.

Harry, finally tiring of Lavender's tone even though he was still hungry roughly told Ron and boy-Hermione to leave. They quickly complied with crumbs still on their faces from licking the plates.

"Okay," they said at the same time. Somehow, Harry got the feeling they hadn't a brain cell between the pair of them.

Harry led the way to the Potions dungeon, at least he knew where that was! He entered and the familiar picked jars were on the walls accompanied with the odd aromas always present in the room. Looking around he spotted Professor McGonagall looking as strict as ever only now a man. The stress of his situation took over and the strange sight of seeing McGonagall as a er, different gender made Harry almost double over in laughing. Unfortunately for Harry the Professor noticed.

"Mr. Potter," his stern gaze focused on Harry, "Why do you chuckle in this classroom? It is not a circus!" 

"No reason," lied Harry.

"Very well, although in the future please refrain from repeating that again," said Professor McGonagall rather out of her normal lecturing routine that was sometimes accompanied by detentions. 

As the other students filed in Harry went to sit in his usual seat when Malfoy, girl-Crabbe, and Goyle entered the dungeon.

"Potter! No insults! What a surprise, but you're sitting in our seats!" said an annoyed Goyle who sounded quite like Ron usually did. Harry stared dumbstruck for a second and then he felt words forming in his mind that didn't seem to be Harry's at all, nevertheless though he started saying them. 

"Oh, but of course," Harry's sarcastic tone continued,"the Hero, Mudblood, and the Sidekick must," he paused for emphasis," have everything their own way." 

"We don't have to take insults from you Potter!" exclaimed girl-Crabbe, all the while sounded like Hermione talking to.. to..Draco Malfoy, but Harry reasoned these people hated him so that justified his sarcastic manner, right?

"Is that a threat?" sneered Harry after a moment of thought.

"Only if you take it that way," Malfoy interjected, "Anyway, you two," he glanced at Crabbe and Goyle,"it was only my chair he was occupying, the git, so don't make a big deal over in it and get yourselves in unnecessary trouble. Potter," he turned back toward Harry," Potter just shut up and go away."

At that moment Professor McGonagall swept over,"Draco Malfoy, Virginia Crabbe (so that was her name!), and Gregory Goyle you will not threaten my student, five points from Gryffindor!"

"But," Malfoy protested.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," Harry heard Goyle whisper to Malfoy, "he can get nasty."

When Harry sat down in Draco Malfoy's normal seat he contemplated why he said all of those rude things. Harry Potter actually called someone a mudblood! Harry didn't even know he was capable of calling someone that, and anyway, wasn't Crabbe a pure-blooded wizard? But then again he thought I, I Harry Potter do have parents, Harry smiled, and maybe other people's pure-bloodedness was different. Roll call had begun and Harry decided to listen to see if any other names were different. 

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Here."

"Hermon Granger."

"What?" Hermon woke up from his quick nap and the Gryffindor side of the room erupted with snickers. Professor McGonagall then proceeded to take another five points off Gryffindor and didn't even scold Hermon. Harry stopped listening to roll after this and the rest of the Potions class was uneventful execept that Blaise Zabini melted (what Harry heard) his twenty-second cauldron.

Harry walked to lunch thinking that Care of Magical Creatures shouldn't be odd. After all, Hagrid was still teaching the class. Lunch progressed slowly and although always devoid of amusement it now was disgusting due to the way Hermon and Ron ate. Not to mention the way Lavender seemed to be constantly around him.

Finally he escaped a few minutes before lunch was over and leisurely strolled around the lake before the lesson and when Harry saw the rest of the class pouring out of the castle he traveled to Hagrid's hut where a strange creature was tied up.

A.N. Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! Please review and have a nice St. Patrick's Day!


End file.
